Tell the Undertale
by nwh212
Summary: Frisk's feelings are too noticeable for her to ignore. She can't think straight. What is she going to do if the tension becomes real?
1. Why I quit Tell The Undertale

Well here I am again. It's always such a pleasure.

Enough with crummy references, anyway I'm back. I'm here to write a couple new stories (possibly?) and answer questions about Tell The Undertale.

 **So why'd you leave /TTU?**

I left because I was busy with school, which isn't a problem now that it's summer. I left the story because of several reasons:

I had an undertale knowledge that reached snowdin (an hour of gameplay) because I wanted to play for myself without being spoiled. **I had no clue who alphys, undyne, mettaton, etc. were. Not even Temmie and h3r mony for coleg.**

the previous reasoning also explains that my story had more loopholes than a spiderweb (attempt at muffet reference?)

Other reasons I'm too tired and busy to think of at the moment, you come up with some.

Of course I understand that someone quitting out on something you like sucks. I loved Jonochrome's riddleschool game series (go check it out) but in 2012 he quit working on it. (Notice: he actually tied the series up recently to give it a proper ending and make amends with his guilt. Go check it out) The point is, I feel you guys. But my story is terrible at the moment.

So I thought of it like this.

The story you've read at the moment is a first draft. I'm going to remake the story so it isn't super rushed and fast and sudden and terrible overall. I plan for it to be about 8 parts/chapters. I also plan to write a five nights at freddy's fanfic, so stay tuned for that too.

That's it for now, but I do feel the need to say this: thanks for following me even through the terribly and poorly written parts of my life. I can't believe I've gotten almost 3,000 views through it all. Thanks to every one of you for this happy ending.

 ** _BuT iTs JuSt ThE bEgInNiNg_**

 ** _AnD tHaNkS tO yOu I aM bAcK iN cOnTrOl_**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was something I was scared to admit. It was scary to even think about a living skeleton with a blue hoodie and a moronic-but-loveable living skeleton brother. It was just a small, little thought that grew onto me. How he did stuff, how despite how sad and strange his brother could be, he always stuck to him, how he was the sun; the center of the galaxy. He kept things balaced, and everybody revolved around him (His brother must have been the Mercury of this galaxy.)

My name... Is Frisk. I'm here to tell the tale. Why now, do I think of him like this? Why has this become an uncomfortable cork of awkwardness that's wedged me that much away from him? It's not even a big deal, it's just a little thing. I'll get over it. We're friends and always will be friends. I won't think of him like this forever. Well... right? Then again, I've never thought of anyone like this, so I can't be sure.

Oh, crap. I'm gonna be late. Papyrus and Sans were waiting for me right now. We were going to see the dogs. Every year, all the dogs within a 500 mile radius pass through town. I don't get it, but apparently the guys do. I don't try to think about it too hard. I grabbed my camera, a chocolate bar, and a drink. I locked the door and headed out.

If you're confused, last time I talked about my adventures (undertale the game) was quite a while ago. It's been a couple of years. I'm 18 now. I have a job at the library, and sans and Papyrus made room for me to live, which was great. I'm happy with all my friends. I love my life.

But how I felt about sans - it kept tugging at me. Tugging at me like I was a comet headed toward the sun. Or should I say, the San.

 **Hey! Thanks for reading my short little chapter I wrote! I'm not a very focused person, so writing a whole long chapter up and extending it by 7 paragraphs is kinda my weakness. If you liked the story, had suggestions, and wanted to see more, leave a comment.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I was really satisfied to see an astonishing 103 views of my story! This blew me away, and I couldn't help but smile to the sight of it. 63 were on the FIRST DAY IT RELEASED (it was released at 9 PM (Denver time), so 63 views it 3 hours. Amazing. Thanks for looking at my story, and enjoy.**

 **Dog Crossing**

There they were, so many of them. I was right in time to see them pass through, too. The gang's all here; Papyrus, sitting there in his goofy costume, and Sans, sitting with a plate of spaghetti (no surprise.) Sans was so cool with Papyrus's cooking, and Papyrus was always prepared for meals. We'd have a 1 Billion gallon pool consisting of Fettuccine, ravioli, bow-tie, elbow, and Angel hair had all store shelves been emptied for the following years to come. Papyrus would never run out of spaghetti.

Sans looks up to me with his casual grin as usual. "Frisk, what took you so long that we don't even have enough spaghetti for you?" Says papyrus. "We ran out? That's a surprise." Sans says, smirking at Papyrus. Papyrus scowls. "Hey, before you guys get into a fight, don't worry. I'll be fine." I say. "No, you need to eat, Frisk. If you don't, you'll be... _bare to the bones."_ Sans smiles at his usually-terrible-but-funny pun. "Oh my GOD, Sans." Papyrus groans, annoyed. "Stop making puns, I'm trying to look for the dogs." "Ok." "And give me my opera glasses." "Ok." "And get your leg off of mine..."

I lost track of where the argument had gone, as I was more focused on the really funny dogs that were passing through. Eventually, the guys stopped arguing to see the dogs. "Oh my god, I want to pet one!" Papyrus pointed to a really fluffy Pomeranian-like dog. I laughed and took a picture of it. "There, now you have a picture of it." I said with a huge grin. "I'm going to call it 'Much Fluff, wow.'"

I woke up with a migraine. We'd stayed up all night, and of course things got crazy after 9 o'clock. Now I'd regretted staying up and losing 4 hours of sleep I could've had. I woke up with my shirt on my waist and legs, and a leg on my pants had gotten over one of my arms, like a kid rushing to get ready for school, but hadn't been woken up completely. I had dog fur all over my clothes. This is when you realize last night can't happen again. Ever.

I'd taken a shower and got dressed enough to get a bowl of cereal. Papyrus was down, cooking something as usual. I grunted and nodded to him. He looked beyond tired but was still eager to cook. When he looked toward me he said "So when do you think Sans will start talking to you again?"

Wait. Wait a minute. Where'd that come from? I just woke up, I hadn't even talked to Sans yet. "What are you talking about, Papyrus?" I groaned. "Well, last night, I went to his room to get him something. I couldn't find it and soon after he came upstairs. He looked like he'd eaten too much spaghetti, like a nervous queasy look. I asked him what was wrong but he said he didn't want to talk about you, then passed out on the bed."

Oh no. I said something to him. Something that I shouldn't have.

 **That's it for this chapter. Once again, it's short. But I'll be back with more soon, don't worry.**

 **I really pushed the boundaries on this chapter. I wanted this story to stay the same as I've originally written it. But... To keep this teen, I wanted to write it without alcohol involved. Plus, alcohol in undertale - it's just... Unauthentic. I want this to sound like it came from the game. So I used the Spongebob theory. For those who don't know what that is, it's the principle that "things get crazy after 9 o'clock" as Patrick has said in an episode. Good enough excuse, 10/10 IBM.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Get your s _Toriel_ Straight**

Oh god, it was unbearable.

I felt worst for papyrus. He was like gum trying to take superglue's place; he failed at bringing us together. Sans still wasn't talking. I have no clue what I said made him stop talking to me. No puns. No jokes. No 'tickling of the funny bone'. No 'I'm dying to hear about skeleton blah blah blah.' He's like me before I had friends. Before him, and Papyrus, and Toriel. I was so quiet. I just wanted to go home.

I stayed because they were here. They were my family.

The clock struck 7 PM and I was done with work. I walked home, deciding to take a bath. You know that feeling you get when you take a bath? Like nothing can hurt you, you're all alone. You don't have anything to worry about. I've always liked to sit in the tub and just wait whenever my parents fought. It bought me time away from the stress. I didn't have to think about sans, or the old lady who doesn't understand how to check out a book and holds the line up, or puzzles. No spaghetti after spaghetti. No anything.

I heard sans get home and then - instead of going to his room, or talking to sans, or going to grab a snack, instead of the thousands of other things he could do, he - opened the bathroom door. Yep. And he just gave me a look of 'Oh god, well things just went downhill faster than you could've ever imagined.' Then just closed the door and went out. Of course, I'd forgotten to lock the ghetto doorknob. The knob has to be locked really good to keep from unlocking. This happened when I first moved in, but I wasn't nude at the time. And we weren't fighting.

After I'd gotten out and got in pajamas, I went to go talk to Sans. I'd had enough of him ignoring me. Except he was already in the shower. And he actually locked the door. He was in there still when the time was 10 at night. I fell asleep by then, so I didn't really know when he got out. But when I woke up, he was off to work.

I called Toriel since I had nothing to do on a boring Saturday like this. She said she was just watching her show and would love to converse. When I got there, she was watching this show she's been watching. Something about a sponge with a mustache and depression and vines, I don't know. She thinks it's funny, I guess I'd have to watch it to get it. She'd made a cinnamon-butterscotch pie like she always does when I come over.

"So, how are you?" She asked. "Well good, I guess." I said in a kind of monotone voice. She was suspicious. "What's wrong, frisk?" She gave me that intimidating look. Toriel does this when she wants to get information out of someone. Or to scare them, either way. "What?" I made that shrug-it-off "pffft" noise. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, really." I smiled a bit.

She saw right through that.

"Frisk, tell me. I can't help you if I do not know what's happened." She said, in a attentive tone. "I said something to Sans a while back. I don't know what I said, but he won't talk to me." I explained what'd happened. "Do you think you told him you like him?" She asked. "Maybe, I - wait, how do you know that?" I had no clue anyone was aware of my feelings. "I didn't know you liked him, but now I do." She smirked, proud of her mindtrick. "You're too good at that, Toriel." I said stressfully.

"Maybe you told him that. It's not easy to take that kind of thing in." She said matter-of-factly. "I just want to know what to do." I said. "Well, I could come up with a plan." She said.

This is why I love Toriel.

* * *

 **Well Friday was a fail. I got zero questions. That is sucky, but maybe later on I'll do another ask me anything. So I hope you guys like the story, I tried to work on this chapter. Alot. It's almost three times as long as the other chapters. I love doing these chapters and I hope you do too!**

 **See you next Wednesday.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Sans**

Toriel called me over in the morning. I had no clue what it could be about. Toriel and I haven't talked in forever, but getting out of the house would be good. To get away. Papyrus made me to-go-spaghetti, which I really admired. His cooking is getting so much better, he could be a professional chef one day. Maybe one of those TV chefs. And he always thinks about everyone. So keeping quiet like I have probably is really hard on him. I am really sorry for how I've acted to him, but Frisk puts me in a stressful mood, and when I'm in a crummy mood, I can't be one way to one person and another way to someone else. I'm not a two-face.

Toriel is awesome, especially when she cracks jokes. She is what many consider better than a best friend; she's like a mother. So when she asked why I seemed off, I told her. How Frisk had gone to me and said she loved me. It's hard to talk about, I never really thought about us like that. And walking in on her the other night wasn't helpful at all. Keeping a straight face through something like that, it's NOT easy. It happened the week she moved in, but she was clothed then. While I talked with Toriel, some guy on Toriel's show named Vinny laughed at an orange guy with a droopy mustache. It was distracting me, and I'd slur the way I talked occasionally.

"I just don't know if I like her... and I don't want things to get awkward between us. And what if I do something wrong or dumb, or I'm far from what I need to be? What if I stink? Toriel, what if I stink and need a shower? **What if I need a shower and cologne, Toriel?** " okay... Maaaaybe I kiiiiinda like her. "Sans, you definitely like her if you panic about the tiny things. And you won't screw up, you're fine. It'd be better than you two avoiding each other." She pointed out. Yeah, I do like her. Alot more than I thought.

"Toriel, I'm not good enough for her, I'm not fine. I always try to keep cool. But I can't keep calm, I'm scared I'll screw up... and I still want to be friends if we don't work..." I tried to keep calm, but I was hyperventilating at this point. "Sans, this isn't a big problem, calm down... have a slice of cinnamon-butterscotch pie, watch some TV."

"Nah, I'm not very hungry..." I said, which was a lie. I just felt like if I did eat, it puke it back up. I don't want to throw up a Toriel pie, I did that when she used to make Oreo pies. She thought she'd done something the pie, so she stopped making them. Cinnamon-butterscotch pie is really good, so I'm not about to throw it up.

I'll get you a slice to go if you want it later?" She suggested. "Alright. Thanks, Toriel. I can always count on you." It's true, Toriel is who you go to if you need a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, anything. As I walked out, I looked back at the cozy little house. I felt bad for Toriel. I mean, I've had between me and my family, but... she didn't even have one.

* * *

 **I've been told 'Hey, we love the story, but we want an end.' I don't mean this in the way that will make people mad, but this story is going to go for a long time. But not specifically this story.**

 **Think of a setup like Total Drama only show I could think of) it has many seasons, and has reoccurring people, but each season is its own story kinda. This 'Section of the story I plan to finish around 10 chapters long. But a story continuing AFTER this one (or before, I dunno :) ) will happen. And maybe one after that.**

 **So this sans-frisk story will be over, but it's world and people WILL come back after.**

 **Also, thanks for criticism like this. Only people who really care about a story want it to end.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Toriel told me Sans' side of the story. I can't believe I said I liked him. Sure I could've said worse, but that's still not easy to handle. I get why he's being the way he is; I'm not sure Sans has ever had to deal with something like this. Everyone in this town is so repetitive with what they do, their life is a script. I doubt Sans has had a girlfriend or a crush. Or at least known about one. I decided to break the ice since Sans wasn't going to anytime soon. When I went downstairs, I saw a pie slice by the fridge. Funny, I didn't bring any pie from Toriel's place back here. Then I realized Sans must have gotten one from Toriel when they were talking the other day. I thought about this for a bit; nobody usually takes pie home from Toriel's. It's too good to turn down for later.

As I walked outside, Sans was coming in from getting the mail. "Hi." I stuttered. "Heyo." He said. So much for a big conversation. "So how's the mail?"

"Tons of letters from everyone."

"Oh." I was going to burst from pressure any second now. I don't know why, but I felt like a balloon over a fire. I could feel my face get red.

I have to get them out of the mailbox, or it'll burst..." He could see it. He knew that I was going to pop. And that was his hint to just let it out.

"Sans, I like you. And I made a mistake and made it awkward. I didn't want to say anything because... I don't know. Because I knew you didn't like me like that. I wanted to keep things cool between us. But I told you and it made us fight..." I felt relief flash over me in an instant.

"You're wrong."

"... What?"

"You're wrong. I didn't feel awkward. I just had to think about things. And you're wrong about me. I do like you. I like you alot. I just didn't know about stuff... like Papyrus. I mean, if we were together, what would happen with him? Would he be okay? And I didn't know if I was ready. If I'd screw up, and we would hate each other. What if we broke up? What if we hated each other? Where would you go?"

Sans was right. If it didn't work out, things wouldn't be very fun. "Sans, I don't care if we are together or if we argue. I just.. I don't like being awkward, and not seeing you. Anything would be better than our situation right now."

"I guess. Let's just be friends for now, okay? Think about this later?"

"Okay."

I was turned down.


End file.
